The Darkus Dragons
by Suki Uchiha Lamprouge
Summary: Keith was a normal high school rock band member, til he met Suki and everything changed. He was the guy who slept with every girl on campus and Suki turned his life around. Rated M for later chapters. Under Ace and Shun for easy finding.
1. Keiths POV

Suki: Ok time for me to start another fanfic

Cheryl: Good god suki, you haven't finished your others yet

Suki: Yeah I know but I had this one running through my head all day

Cheryl: whos the pairings?

Suki: me and keith are the main parings

Shun: should I worry about who I am getting paired with?

Suki: shut it shun I don't own Bakugan or any of the characters only suki and Cheryl owns cecili.

KEITHS POV

Keith groaned as he began walking to class. His long blonde hair flowing behind him softly as he walked. He wasn't one for school or anything, but his family was making him. He loved his music and he enjoyed being the biggest player in school. Every woman on campus wanted him. He knew it too and he enjoyed every woman he came across. Today seemed different though. Today, there was supposed to be two new kids on campus. They were siblings. He smirked to himself. Shadow looked over at Keith and shook his head. "What are you planning Keith? Are you thinking about those new kids that are supposed to be here today?"

Keith shook his head and smiled. "I wonder if there is a girl that is going to be new as well. I hope they aren't both boys." Shadow laughed as he looked over at Ace. Ace shook his head. "Grow up Shadow, Keith will one day find that special girl. Like how I found my special boy." Keith looked at all the boys in his group. There was Ace, Shadow, Ren Masquerade as well as himself. They were known as the rock band Darkus Dragons. Everyone loved them, even the guys. Shadow looked over at Ace. "So Ace, when are we going to meet this special someone that you seemed to fallen head over heels for?"

Ace glared at Shadow. "You will meet him today. He is going to be here any minute. Him and his sister are the new kids." Keith turned and looked at Ace as Ace held out a picture of two people. They both had long raven black hair, but the difference was that the female had violet eyes while the boy had brown eyes. Keith for the first time blushed. He was amazed by how she looked. Ace elbowed Keith. "She is pretty isn't she? Her name is Suki. Her brother's name is Shun. I met them at one of our concerts. They both think we are awesome." Shadow took the picture and smirked. "I am going to claim her Keith and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Keith glared at Shadow. "Shadow I will not allow you to do that." Shadow laughed softly. "What are you going to do about it Keith? Last time I checked, you were dating that Runo chick." Keith shook his head as Ace jumped up and down. "They are here come on let's go catch up with them so I can introduce you all to them." Ace almost leapt out in front of Keith as he grabbed his shoulder. "Calm down they will still be there when we get over there." Ace shook his head as Shun and Suki walked into the grounds. Ace waved them over as they both turned and headed towards the ground. Ace instantly wrapped his arms around Shun and Shun smiled holding him close.

Suki looked over at Keith as she blushed softly. Keith just stared at her. He was amazed with how beautiful she was. It was a good thing that he just broke up with Runo just days before. He walked over to Suki taking her hand and kissing it softly. "Well hello there, I am Keith. It is a pleasure to meet you my dear." She blushed more as she held onto his hand. "Well Keith it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Suki. I have heard so much about you all from Ace. It seems like you are the brains of your band right? You write all the songs as well as sing them?"

Keith looked over at Ace as he smiled. He thought to himself, well at least he was making me look good for his sister, I wonder why he would do that? Ace cleared his throat. "Keith also in fact plays guitar as well. He is very talented Suki. I told you that you would really like him." She blushed more at the comment as she stepped closer to Keith. He slowly reached up wrapping his arms around her. She moved into his arms as Shadow gasped slightly. "Keith, I never knew you had a soft side to you?"

Ace hit Shadow upside the head along with Shun. Shun growled at Shadow. "I think they look very cute together. In fact that is all she could ever talk about was Keith this and Keith that. I am glad that they got to meet and they hit it off so well. You on the other hand are a dog and I wouldn't let my sister go out with you with a ten foot pole." Ren smirked as he looked over at Shadow. "Look at that, dog boy just got burned." Ace shook his head. "Stop it you two, we are supposed to be friends not fighting with each other." Suki looked up from Keith's arms. "Well its clear Ace that there are two people who are the brains of the group. You and Keith are the smartest ones here I think."

Ace blushed softly as Shun held onto him. The bell then rang for class to start and everyone groaned. Everyone started parting ways, except for Ace and Shun who seemed to go the same way. Keith looked down at Suki. "Would you like me to walk you to class my dear?" She blushed more shaking her head. "Yes I would love that, unless you feel like ditching class for today. Don't worry I won't tell anyone." Ace and Shun looked over their way and headed back over beside them. Shun looked up at his sister. "If you are leaving then take me with you, Ace too." Keith smiled and shook his head. "Sounds good to me, come on lets go." Keith took her hand softly as they all left campus leaving everyone else on campus.

Suki: First chappy done

Shun: im with ace

Suki: Yeah I know who wouldn't be

Shun: suki im with Ace

Cheryl: I think you made that clear Shun

Shun: yes but…*suki smacked him upside the head* ow

Cheryl: that's what you get

Suki: stop complaining or you get nobody

*shun stays quiet*

Suki: that's what I thought shun please read and review for me


	2. Sukis POV

Suki: time for next chapter to be up

Cheryl: YAY

Shun: do I want to know what your going to do to me?

Cheryl & Suki: just wait and see Shun

Keith: I like it

Shadow: course you do, you got suki *Pouts*

Suki: keep doing that Shadow and you won't get the girl I was going to give you

Shadow: Suki?

Cecili: no me silly

Shadow: Keith do the disclaimer before I have to pop Cecili one

Keith: Suki doesn't own Bakugan Cheryl owns Cecili but she does own Suki

SUKIS POV

Suki had blushed as she walked beside Keith. Shun and Ace were walking behind them as they were heading away from the school. She was shocked that her brother was so willing to leave school like that. None of the other band members left with them, so she figured that they wanted to give them time alone. Keith reached over taking her hand as she blushed more. She leaned closer to him, amazed that Keith was even interested in her. She thought that he would be more interested in someone who was prettier than she was. She didn't think she was that pretty from the way the people at her other school said to her.

She looked back at Ace and Shun as they were making out behind them. She rolled her eyes as she turned back to Keith. She was amazed at how amazing Keith looked. She didn't care even if she didn't get a chance to be with him, just being there beside him was good enough for her. She looked around as they were slowly walking to the park. She looked at everyone who was there as they were couples. She let out a soft sigh as she looked down. Shun and Ace came up behind her. Shun placed his hand on her shoulder. "Suki its ok, don't worry you will be happy."

Suki looked back at her brother and smiled. "Thank you Shun, that means a lot to me." Keith stopped and Shun and Ace almost ran into the both of them. "This spot is perfect. Come on you guys we can all relax over there." There was a small patch of grass in the back that was very secluded. She blushed softly as she looked at Keith. She had no idea what he was planning really but she was starting to enjoy the fact that she and Keith were going to be alone together, even though her brother and his boyfriend were nearby. Shun and Ace ran over first and took the farthest corner from everyone. Keith laughed softly watching them. "Shun and Ace really do love each other don't they?"

Suki shook her head as she watched her brother cuddle with Ace. "Yes they do, very much. I just wish I had someone like that to love me for me. I have never been kissed, none the less be with someone who really cares for me." She looked down as Keith lifted up her head. "Suki its ok, don't worry with us we will protect you and give you love that you deserve. After all, I do care about you, a lot Suki." She blushed deeply as she heard Keith say that to her.

He bent down kissing her softly. She closed her eyes as she reached up wrapping her arms around him. He pulled away slightly looking down at her. "Come on; let us go to another spot that we can go to. I am sure you don't want to have to watch Shun and Ace go at it." She shook her head as Keith took her hand leading her away from the park. He stopped on the edge of the park seeing Shadow there leaning against a bike. "Keith tell me, are you planning on taking off without your bike? I mean come on, you can't get anywhere on foot here in this stupid town. We will meet for practice later tonight, bring Suki along since I am sure that Ace will bring Shun."

He smiled as he shakes his head. "Of course I will bring Suki." He smiled as he got onto the bike and Shadow moved so Keith could help her into the bike as well. Shadow looked over at Keith. "Oh yeah Keith, there is another thing. Mira and Runo are looking for you. This doesn't look good for you bro. You know how Mira can get. She is scary when she wants to be. Anyways, good luck and see you tonight." Shadow stood off to the side as Suki wrapped her arms around Keith and they took off on his bike.

Suki smiled as she held onto Keith. She leaned her head against his back as he drove. "Keith, where are we going?" He stopped in front of a store first. She looked up at the store and it was a leather store. She giggled softly. "What do you need here?" He got off the bike and helped her down. "I am coming here for a few things. We will then go to my place for a bit since my parents aren't home. It would be nice to be able to relax just the two of us." She smiled softly as she followed him inside. He headed over to the leather jackets picking one up and taking off his other coat and putting it on. He turned to Suki. "What do you think? Do you like it?"

She smiled as she held onto his other coat and shook her head yes. She wanted to drool over seeing him in that leather coat. "I love it Keith, it looks great on you." He took it off holding onto it and heading into the back and grabbed a pair of tight black leather pants. She seen him grab the leather pants and nearly moaned as he headed into the changing room to change to try on the pants. After a few minutes of waiting, he walked out wearing the leather pants as it fit his body perfectly. He turned around in a circle and smiled. "Well, do you like the pants?"

She shook her head watching his ass move in the pants. The pants cupped him so well and it gave little room for imagination. "The pants are amazing, are you trying to tease me?" He smiled as he walked over to her wrapping his arms around her. "Well if I am teasing you, then I will have to fix that, won't I?" He leaned forward kissing her softly but deeply. He pulled away and headed to the front to pay for the items. He paid with a credit card and left with Suki right behind him. He put on the leather jacket and smiled. "You can keep that jacket if you want. I think it would look good on you." She smiled softly as she put on the jacket.

He smiled as it looked amazing on her. She got onto the bike as Keith got on right in front of her. He took off heading towards his own house. He knew that Mira wouldn't be there, she would most likely be at a friend's house. He pulled up and Suki got off. Keith smiled as he led her up to the front door and opened it for her. The house was huge as she gasped at how big it was. She looked over at him and smiled. "What a huge house, perhaps you can show me your room?"

Keith smiled as he reached for her hand. "Of course, just follow me." He led her up a spiral staircase and headed to the first room on the right. She gasped as his walls were black and on the walls were posters of bands such as Evanescence and Three Days Grace. She walked over to his bed as she sat down on it and giggled as she sunk in slightly. "Your bed is comfortable." He smiled as he walked over sitting beside her wrapping his arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss. She blushed through the kiss as she kissed him back.

She blushed deeper as he began to kiss deeper. She let out a soft moan as he reached up groping her breast. She blushed deeper as he slowly took off her shirt. "Wow Suki, you look just as amazing underneath the clothes." He kissed her again softly lying her down on the bed. He removed his shirt and jacket and she reached up touching his chest softly. He let out a soft moan as he reached down to remove her jeans and her panties. He pulled himself out as he was already hard. He looked up at her placing his free hand on her cheek. "You are a virgin so this might hurt slightly but only for a second."

She was breathing heavy as she watched him and shook her head yes. He put himself up against her core and she moaned out more as he slowly slid in. He gasped at how tight she was and thrust in. She cried out holding him close as he leaned down kissing her deeply. She was blushing deeply as she was amazed with how well he felt inside and the strange thing was, she wanted more from him. She was lost in a bliss of pleasure as she couldn't even think straight. She heard herself cry out as well as Keith as they came together. Keith lied on top of her breathing heavy. "That was amazing." She shook her head and fell asleep

Suki: finally done with my second chapter

Shun: took you long enough

Suki: shun you better shut up or I will sick Cheryl on you

Shun: you wouldn't dare?

Suki: try me Cheryl get the mallet out


End file.
